


Freeze Your Brain

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i guess, no this is not a songfic, vague heathers: the musical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Kokichi Ouma would be the first to vouch for the fact that headaches are far preferable to dealing with silly things like feelings. A little brain freeze never hurt anybody, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, i headcanon that ouma has a wickedly high pain tolerance, and is also willing to do just about anything to cope with how easily bored he is. i've also been listening to a lot of heathers recently, so this was very loosely inspired by that. (and when i say loosely, i do mean loosely. as in, i just took the whole "brain freeze" theme and ran with it.) i wasn't quite sure where to go with it, tbh, but i hope you all like it anyway.
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/159088574900/freeze-your-brain) link)

Everyone knows about Kokichi’s predilection for sweet things, but few realize that he harbors a fondness for the cold, too.

Naturally, the best way to satisfy both desires at once is to combine them. It’s one of the few things he can never get tired of - the feeling of having two senses overstimulated at once, pulling him between the sickening sweetness and the dizzying chill until his mouth and mind are both numb.

He’s discovered that one of the easiest, most satisfying ways to obtain this feeling is with a slushie. It’s a treat that he tries to reserve for special occasions, mostly due to the worry that the novelty of it will somehow wear out.

But dates count as special occasions, right? Right.

He strolls out of 7/11 with a little skip in his step, holding a styrofoam cup in one hand and Rantarou Amami’s hand in the other. It’s a nice day out, perfect for a walk, but Kokichi is keeping an eye out for a place to sit so that he can enjoy his slushie properly.

Rantarou glances over at him casually as they make their way down the sidewalk, one eyebrow raised. “Hm. I would’ve figured you’d go for soda,” he remarks, like he just realized that Kokichi is carrying a slushie instead of a bottle of Panta.

“Really?” Kokichi asks, swinging their arms a bit between them. “Well, I’m surprised that you didn’t get anything, Amami-chan.” 

“I didn’t really feel like it,” Rantarou says with an indifferent shrug.

“You sure?” Kokichi gives his slushie a tempting little shake. “We can share mine, if you want. I won’t mind if your spit gets on my straw.”

Rantarou frowns at that, but decides to tactfully ignore the last statement as he answers, “No, thanks. I’m not really a fan of those, anyway. The flavor always sinks to the bottom before you can finish it.”

“Not if you drink it fast enough!” To make his point, Kokichi sucks hard on the straw for a few seconds, screwing his eyes shut as the ice rides his synapses all the way up to his skull. Then he grins and smacks his lips. “Ah… so refreshing! You’re really missing out, Amami-chan.”

“You're going to give yourself brain freeze,” Rantarou says, looking more concerned than impressed. What a killjoy.

“Oh, don't worry about that,” Kokichi responds dismissively, rolling his wrist to swirl the slush around in his cup. “I don't get brain freeze.”

Rantarou looks unconvinced, but he doesn't get the chance to express his doubts over Kokichi’s obvious lie because seconds later, Kokichi spots a bench conveniently sitting on a strip of grass at the edge of the nearby park.

“Aha!” he exclaims, gripping Rantarou’s hand tighter to pull him over to it. “Here, let's just relax for a few minutes while I finish this. It's so nice out, don't you think?”

“Mm.” Rantarou only gives a noncommittal hum in response, allowing himself to be dragged along by his excitable companion. He must have decided that it's not worth protesting - or maybe he really just doesn't care either way. It's hard to tell with him.

Perhaps that's why Kokichi can never get bored of him, either.

They settle on the bench together, Kokichi still firmly clasping Rantarou’s hand, and Kokichi returns his attention to his frozen treat, idly kicking his legs like an antsy child. He's all too excited to take the straw back into his mouth, disregarding Rantarou’s warning in favor of giving it a long, hard suck.

He closes his eyes again and doesn't stop until his teeth ache, until his tongue is too numb to even taste the grape flavor, until goosebumps rise on his skin from the thrill that comes with every flash of pain behind his forehead. It’s the best kind of pain, the kind that doesn’t stick around long enough for him to get bored of, hitting him in short, sharp bursts and fading in the blink of an eye.

When he opens his eyes again, Rantarou is watching him with an unreadable expression. Kokichi’s purple-stained lips split into a knowing grin, and he holds up the cup again. “What’s the matter? Change your mind?”

Rantarou scoffs. “No, it isn’t that. I just think you should probably slow down.”

“Whaaaat? But it’s fun- especially when I try to see how fast I can finish it!” With an arrogant little toss of his head, he proudly adds, “My current record is twenty-eight seconds.”

“Sure,” Rantarou says disbelievingly, rolling his eyes. “Regardless, that can’t be good for you.”

Kokichi gasps delightedly. “Aww, is my beloved Amami-chan worried for me?”

“Don’t get all smug. I worry about you plenty,” Rantarou admits in spite of his evident exasperation.

Kokichi smiles again, but it’s colder, almost as cold as the ice permeating every cell in his brain. “Oh? I would never have guessed. You’re so distant all the time… I can’t help think that you don’t care, you know?”

Then he takes another sip of his slushie and exhales, sounding refreshed. “Juuuust kidding! I don’t have any reason to think about stuff like that.”

Rantarou regards him with a little frown, so Kokichi decides that it’s time to lighten the mood. It’s important to him keep the other boy on his toes, especially when it comes to tricky things like emotions. He can’t have Rantarou knowing when he’s being _serious_ about things like that. It would leave him all too vulnerable - and more importantly, it would ruin the fun!

“Hey, if you’re so worried about whether this is too cold for me to be drinking this quickly, why don’t you just try it for yourself?” Kokichi offers the cup again, waving it inches from Rantarou’s face.

For several moments, Rantarou looks as though he might argue, but he ends up caving with an annoyed sigh. “If you’re going to insist on it, then fine.”

With that, he cranes his neck down to get to the straw, only to stop and purse his lips irritably when he notices that Kokichi keeps inching the cup away from him. “Do you want me to try it or not?”

“Oh, sorry! I won’t move it anymore. Promise.” Kokichi grins innocently, silently noting that their faces are almost level now.

So when Rantarou starts to lean in again, that makes it wonderfully easy for Kokichi to meet him halfway with his own mouth.

A muffled noise of shock rises from the back of Rantarou’s throat, but he doesn’t pull away, to Kokichi’s pleasant surprise. The first thing he notices is how warm Rantarou’s lips are compared to his own, and how nice they feel, likely softened by regular lip balm application. It doesn’t matter that his tongue is too overwhelmed with artificial grape to appreciate the way Rantarou tastes, because after a long few seconds Rantarou is relaxing his jaw and slowly reciprocating the action, which is more than Kokichi had dared to hope for.

Altogether, he’d say it’s even better than brain freeze.

He eventually pulls away, mouth sticky, and licks the leftover saliva from his lips with a satisfied smirk. “Wow, Amami-chan, I have to say that I’m impressed. You’re an even better kisser than I thought you’d be!”

“I suppose I should have expected you to pull something like that,” Rantarou sighs, his fingers lifted to his own lips and a somewhat unfocused look in his eyes.

Kokichi giggles. “You don’t seem too bothered by it, though.”

Rantarou simply shrugs and says, “Well, I can’t say I cared much for the grape flavor.”

“Grape is the best flavor, though!” Kokichi insists, then takes the opportunity to point out, “Also, your lips look kind of purple now.”

“Do they? Huh… Oh, well.” Rantarou remains as unaffected as ever.

… _How disappointing_.

Kokichi surreptitiously slides his fingers through the gaps in Rantarou’s as he goes back to finishing the rest of his slushie, and spends the rest of his self-induced headache wondering if Rantarou genuinely liked that kiss as much as he did.


End file.
